


九尾狐奶奶也救不了阿漫这个小骚货

by witr



Category: bilibili, 老邪, 阿漫
Genre: M/M, bilibili - Freeform, b站 - Freeform, up主 - Freeform, 半强制, 同人, 禁射, 老邪 - Freeform, 邪漫 - Freeform, 阿漫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witr/pseuds/witr
Summary: 红白两三瓶交流协会【老色批交流协会】群号:1127164062群人没多少，但都是lsp同类～虾误入  密码:2h3b～欢迎进入邪漫，半强制
Relationships: B站 - Relationship, 邪漫
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	九尾狐奶奶也救不了阿漫这个小骚货

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3互相分享好文小组～
> 
> qq群:1127164062，目前群还小。
> 
> 如果群人数多了说不定就开个微博ao3推文bot～欢迎进入
> 
> 红白两三瓶交流协会【老色批交流协会】  
> 群号:1127164062  
> 群人没多少，但都是lsp同类～  
> 虾误入 密码2h3b  
> ～欢迎进入

禁射/半强制/

Triple falls

少年坐在电脑桌前，点下发布键，摘下耳机，清了清嗓子，手边的玻璃杯里装着的温水被他喝下，开始专心致志的浏览粉丝的私信。挑几个有意思的问题回复。

一件大衣盖在他后背，男人凑了过来，把衣服披在少年身上。少年显然不知道男人的存在，愣了一下，下意识道

“阿邪？”

“嗯”男人随意的摸了俩把少年的脑袋，俯身去看电脑屏幕上的粉丝私信。

粉丝:呜呜呜好想看阿漫不穿衣服趴我身上嘤嘤嘤的色气样子啊呜呜呜呜，阿漫满足我吧

“你粉丝每天都这样？”男人显然有些不满，阿漫战术后仰试图缩在男人给他批的衣服上。

“啊...只是有时候啦，你别生气，他们平时不会这样的。”

“噗..那顾司慕，沈修瑾，顾北城？这几个野男人是怎么回事。 ”

“喂喂喂，那只是视频嘛，，粉丝闹着玩的”

老邪没再说话，将阿漫拦腰抱起，从他那乱七八糟的录音工作室抱到了俩人的卧室床上，俯身压上去，看着阿漫一脸无辜的眨眨眼，下意识亲上去。

阿漫倒也没反抗，乖乖任老邪将他村衫扣子解下，只是嘟囔了一句轻点。老邪也没和他客气，将村衫扣子全部解开，轻舔一口人乳珠，身下人发出轻喘后以齿轻轻的磨着。

“还有那边...”受不住了的阿漫轻轻挣开，委屈的再次眨眨眼睛，老邪解开自己裤子皮带，抓住阿漫的手腕将其双手举过头顶以皮带绑住，阿漫意识到接下来的动作可能不受自己掌控，下意识想要向她求救。

“别想了，你的九尾狐奶奶（指猫）被我关它笼子里去了，等做完再放她出来”

“你！”阿漫本来也就没怎么想反抗 这下就直接微微别过头去不看老邪。却被人扣住下颚吻住，唇齿缠绕，一点一点掠夺阿漫口中的空气，老邪高超的吻技就像他的吐槽技能一样点满，吻着的时候手也不老实，利索的褪下人衣裤和自己的，阿漫也顺从的任老邪挤进俩腿间

一指俩指三指的慢慢润滑，草莓味的润滑剂还有那么一丝甜美的味道，非常符合身下日系少年的身份。

俩人因长时间压着嗓子说话，嗓子也有些受损，这时候除了阿漫有时候憋不住的小声轻喘也没什么对话，四指都能侵入抽插来去自如，老邪明白润滑已经差不多了。

亲了一口阿漫那抹了蜜的小嘴后，一挺身就进入了大半，阿漫被突然的侵入操的一楞，哪怕前期润滑再好但也有难受的撕裂感，一时被刺激的眼眶一红。

“啊～呜...慢..慢点...”老邪此时也没闲着，一手轻轻撸动阿漫的性器，撸磨擦揉让阿漫那白白嫩嫩的性器慢慢挺立

并且浅浅的在他穴内抽插，一次进入一点点，直到全部进去，门外的九尾狐奶奶听到阿漫惨烈的娇喘声激动的喵喵喵想去保护自己家的小孙孙但被那猫笼子阻止，只能喵喵喵叫的更大声。

阿漫一边适应着后穴被进入的不适感，一边胡思乱想着这个九尾狐奶奶平时没白叫，想着等这次结束后给他加猫粮。

老邪自然看出了阿漫在分神，也没和他客气，借着一点润滑，全根没入，狠狠的插了进去，阿漫一时有些失神，嗯嗯啊啊的叫个没完，老邪也就顺从的按着九浅一深的力度一次次刺激着阿漫。

“呼..哈...呜..别...别顶了..呜..肚子要被顶破了呜..”

“不会的，宝贝”老邪听了人的话并没有停止，反而开始了新一轮横冲直撞的抽插，寻找着真正的目标。

目标被击中的时候阿漫被操的狠狠的喘了一声，连呼吸都变了调，不再是那种又痛很少有爽感了，老邪自知找到了目标，狠狠的按着哪一点插入，每一次都用力的恨不得把人前列腺顶穿，引得阿漫被刺激的都要哭出来，连性器都在快要射精的时候被老邪用床头柜里拿来的黑色布条狠狠从根部绑住阻止射精。

呜咽声刺激的老邪性器又涨大积分，在阿漫后穴中狠狠抽插，操的更卖力。一时间，门外的奶奶叫，门内的孙孙叫，让乌漆嘛黑的夜不再寂寞，至少老邪在射进去把阿漫弄得流出白浊的时候也是这么想的。

下一次应该以什么样的理由把小东西操到手呢

啊，首先清理掉那些邪教cp吧。。

次日，阿漫喜提被迫与老邪梦幻联动，去看西门大姐的片子。正教终于取缔邪教，沈修瑾顾北城也自顾自谈恋爱了。

九尾狐奶奶感叹到孙孙嫁了。

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3互相分享好文小组～
> 
> qq群:1127164062，目前群还小。
> 
> 如果群人数多了说不定就开个微博ao3推文bot～欢迎进入
> 
> 红白两三瓶交流协会【老色批交流协会】  
> 群号:1127164062  
> 群人没多少，但都是lsp同类～  
> 虾误入 密码:2h3b  
> ～欢迎进入


End file.
